Armand Titus
Armand Titus of the Howling Griffons Chapter.]] Armand Titus was a Dreadnought Confessor and former Chaplain of the Howling Griffons Space Marine Chapter. He was interred within a Dreadnought after he was fatally poisoned by the warriors of a Drukhari Kabal. As a revered Dreadnought Confessor, Titus remained an inspiration to the rest of the Chapter. Titus was slain during the Badab War leading a desperate counterattack against an overwhelming force of Secessionist Executioners Astartes. The wreckage of Titus' Dreadnought was honoured by his enemies. It was surrounded by a ring of broken weapons and a shattered Executioners' standard placed in the war machine's lifeless grasp. History Chaplain Armand Titus stood as a living legend within the annals of the Howling Griffons Chapter. He had been entombed within a Dreadnought sarcophagus following the fatal poisoning of his body by the wicked blades and barbs of the Drukhari Kabal of the Crimson Libation during the Jorun Retaliation in 143.M41. Resurrected as a revered Dreadnought Confessor, Titus remained an inspiration to his Chapter, unwavering in his faith and a rock of conviction and righteous hate whose wisdom and spiritual teachings shaped generation after generation of Space Marines. The booming oratory shouted from his Vox-systems stoked the fires of wrath in the hearts of the Howling Griffons on thousands of battlefields during his seven-Terran-century tenure within his Dreadnought shell of adamantium and ceramite. The tragic irony of Titus' long career is that when he finally fell it was at the hands of other Space Marines. Awoken first from his slumber to do battle in the Caradryad Sector, he remained with the Howling Griffons strike force as it was redeployed to serve in the Badab War in mid-906.M41. The Howling Griffons were deployed to garrison the airless moons of the Khymara System and secure them from Secessionist control. At Khymara Elipsis they reoccupied a series of vital defence stations and listening posts on the edge of the Maelstrom Zone with the aim of rebuilding them as a staging post for a future Loyalist assault on the Badab Sector itself. Although their initial efforts were unopposed, this was a course of action that put the Howling Griffon's forces directly into the path of the oncoming Executioners Chapter, the bulk of which was en route to give battle against the Loyalists in payment of their Chapter's blood oath to Lufgt Huron of the Renegade Astral Claws Chapter. Titus and his brethren were caught by the surprise assault of the entire Executioners Chapter, and were systematically destroyed by the relentless onslaught of these Astartes from an unseen quarter. As the Howling Griffons' positions were being overrun and decimated on the airless dust moon, it fell to Dreadnought Confessor Titus to rally the beleaguered forces of his Chapter. Unafraid of the firestorm around him, with implacable zeal the venerable Chaplain Dreadnought led the desperate counterattack which bought his Chapter the chance to regroup and mount an effective fighting defence at the cost of his long life. After the Executioners had finally withdrawn from the battlefield, the surviving Howling Griffons found that their foe had honoured Titus' glorious sacrifice by laying out the wreck of his sarcophagus within a ring of broken weapons, placing one of their own shattered standards in the lifeless grasp of the fallen war machine. The death of the revered Dreadnought Confessor Titus struck a hammer-blow to the Howling Griffons' morale. With the Khymara System's defence platforms and listening stations destroyed, the Executioners had achieved their primary objective. They could have pressed their advantage and utterly destroyed the Howling Griffons' outpost but instead withdrew suddenly from the system, leaving the Howling Griffons garrison with more than 70 percent casualties. Wargear *'Dreadnought Close Combat Weapon with inbuilt Heavy Flamer or Storm Bolter' *'Lascannon or Assault Cannon' *'Extra Armour' *'Smoke Launcher' *'Searchlight' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', pp. 127, 158-159 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Downloads/Product/PDF/B/badabupdate-v2.pdf Forge World - Space Marine Badab War Characters Update Version 2 (6th Edition)] es:Armand Titus Category:A Category:T Category:Badab War Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Walkers